Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 3
by Travis 5412
Summary: This is the 3rd in the series of stories. No flames allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 3

* * *

This is the 3rd story with the NFL in it. This is chapter 1. We begin with Bud and Ladonna. Bud is wearing only his underwear and his hat. Ladonna is in her bathing suit. Both are barefoot. So we see they both have 10 toes. In fact he wants to take them both off so he can clutch his boy part better. He loves being naked. Ever since his circumcision.

Ladonna: How about after the game you can get naked?  
Bud: Okay.  
Ladonna: You have a nice set of male parts.  
Bud: Yes i do. I am glad you don't mind me playing with it?  
Ladonna: It is yours.  
Bud: Well we are winning big.  
Ladonna: We sure are.

Now we head to Fair City.

Becky: We are losing.  
Violet: We sure are.  
Tommy: We don't have a good team this year.  
Phil: I agree.

Now we head to Arthur and them in Elwood City.

Arthur: Well so far the Saints are winning.  
Buster: To bad the Giants lost today.  
Brain: Well i was right about that game.  
Binky: Same here.  
Francine: Same here.  
Arthur: And the same here.

Now back to Bud and Ladonna.

Bud: 4th quarter now.  
Ladonna: Looks like we will win again.

Next chapter will be a bit longer.


	2. Enter Daniel Tiger

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 3

* * *

This chapter will be longer. This is chapter 2. Will Bud get Naked? Find out. See what Becky and them will do. Look who will also be in this chapter. It will be funny. Even characters from other shows on PBS will be here. Daniel Tiger and maybe even from other PBS shows. Daniel Tiger is there. We begin with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: Mom can i take off my hat and underwear?  
Mrs. Compson: Go right ahead.

Bud got naked.

Ladonna: I love when you get naked.  
Bud: I love being naked. Now i can touch my boy part better.

They are watching another NFL Game. Now we head to Fair City. With Becky and them.

Becky: I think Emily is sad.  
Tommy: I think she is.  
Violet: I am also sad.

Now we see Daniel Tiger. Who is wheeling an item under a sheet. The fans see him.

Daniel: I won this in the contest so we was told to bring it here.

He uncovered it. It was of himself. Now we head back to Ladonna and Bud. Bud is still naked.

Bud: I think John is happy the Cowboys won.  
Ladonna: I think your right.  
Bud: Who is that?  
Ladonna: Just a Tiger boy.

We go back to Daniel Tiger. We see Marv Albert is going to talk to him.

Marv: Yes we are glad your here. You heard correct.

They talked a while. Just a dream he had. Next chapter will be soon.


	3. DW meets Daniel Tiger

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 3

* * *

Daniel Tiger somehow found a portal that leads to Elwood City. In fact into DW and Kate's bedroom. But he will wait to go through it after he uses the bathroom. Or what he calls potty. He went off to the bathroom. Here is chapter 3. The Reads are in Pittsburgh. To watch a Football game there. Somehow Daniel Tiger is there. Both DW and Daniel Tiger meet.

Arthur: To bad we have no NFL Team in Elwood City.  
Mrs. Read: Yep. Maybe we can get an Expansion team.  
Arthur: That will be cool.  
DW: Mm can i go get a Hot Dog and Soda?  
Mrs. Read: Sure. Go with her Arthur?  
Mr. Read: I will go with her.  
Mrs. Read: Okay.

Daniel Tiger is there now. Getting ready to build a statue of himself during half time.

Daniel: I hope they like this.  
Mrs. Tiger: I am sure they will like it.  
Daniel: I will get a Hot Dog and Soda?  
Mrs. Tiger: Sure lets go get them for you.

Now the 2 meet.

Daniel: Hi i am Daniel Tiger.  
DW: I am DW Read.  
Daniel: You sound like me.  
DW: I was about to say the same thing.

They are watching the game after they got there stuff. Now we go to Becky and them.

Becky: Well we lost again. Now we are 0-3.  
Violet: Yep.

Next chapter is Half time.


	4. Half time and the drunk

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 3

* * *

In this chapter Daniel Tiger and other kids get to make statues in a contest. And a fake Prince. This is chapter 4.

DW: I heard they will be have a statue contest here?  
Mrs. Read: It is true. It will be at half time.

Now we go to wear Becky and them are at. Which is in the Botsford house in Fair City.

Becky: Who is the person wearing that crown?  
Violet: I have no idea.  
Tommy: Must be a drunk.  
Phil: I agree.

We head to that game. With the fake Prince Tuesday. He stole the ball from Andrew Luck. They think it is Prince Tuesday.

Prince Tuesday: That is not me.  
Andrew Luck: Then if this is Prince Tuesday who is that? Get him!

The Security guards is chasing him. Since he is drunk he ran into a big security guard. He captured him and took off the mask and it was a local drunk man. Now we head back to Fair City.

Becky: Look it is a drunk.  
Tommy: I knew it.

Back with Arthur and them. It is almost half time.

Arthur: Well half time is almost here.  
Mrs. Read: It sure is. To see 4 year old's make statues.  
DW: To bad i did not enter it.  
Mrs. Read: We did not know about it until we got the program of the day.

The contest will now begin. Next chapter is the contest.


	5. The Contest

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 3

* * *

Half time has come. The Children who are in the contest came out. This is chapter 5. See if Daniel Tiger wins or not. Find out in this chapter. See what happens. We see Daniel Tiger is now ready to work. He is a bit nervous.

Reporter: Get ready for the contest to begin. Begin now.

They began to work including Daniel Tiger. We now go to Fair City with Becky and them.

Violet: Who is that Tiger Boy?  
Becky: I have no idea.

Now back to that contest. 2 already looks bad. The fans know it. Daniel is doing the best. The fans also see that.

Arthur: That Boy is doing a very good job.  
Mrs. Read: I agree.  
DW: That was the boy i met when i was getting a hot dog and soda.  
Mr. Read: It sure is.

Now we go to where Emily from WordGirl is at.

Emily: Who is that Tiger Boy?  
Emily's Mom: I have no idea.  
Emily: He is doing a good job.  
Emily's Mom: I agree. He just might win the contest.

Back to the contest. Daniel Tiger won. He got season tickets for winning. Next chapter will be soon.


	6. Who is this man?

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 3

* * *

This chapter is after the contest. An Investagation starts. This is chapter 6. See what happens. Takes place in San Fransisco.

Prince Tuesday: The Police are on the way. They will look into it.  
Reporter: Good. We have the suspect tied up in the Sercurity office. He seems Drunk.  
Prince Tuesday: I don't like being around drunks. We have a drunk in my Country.  
Reporter: I also don't like being around drunks.

Now we head to Fair City with Becky and them.

Becky: That contest was good.  
Violet: I agree.  
Tommy: Yep.  
Scoops: Yes.  
Phil: I also agree.

Now we head to wear Emily is at.

Emily's Mom: Well lets head home.  
Emily: Okay Mom.

They are heading to the Airport so they can return home. Back to wear Prince Tuesday is at. The police are now there.

Policeman#1: We will look into it. We have the suspect. I think i have seen that face somewhere before with this guy.  
Prince Tuesday: Really?  
Policeman#1: I think so.  
Policeman#2: See you later maybe.  
Prince Tuesday: Okay.

Next chapter they find out who that man is.


	7. The Royal visit

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 3

* * *

Prince Wednesday is going to visit Bud and them about the Ryan family. Since the Ryan family escaped from jail yet again. In fact they are all coming before they head home. In fact if that family goes to there country they will be aressted. There will be 2 to 3 more chapters after this chapter. See what happens.

Prince Wednesday: That is 1 bad family.  
Bud: Yep.  
King Friday: They better not come to the Neighborhood of Make Believe. Or they will go to jail there. And then off to Prison.  
Ladonna: Good.  
Bud: I hope they become wanted everywhere.  
King Friday: I can bring that up at the UN. Which is a start.  
Ladonna: Good. I heard about the UN at School.  
King Friday: That is good. We will soon have a seat at the UN.  
Bud: Where is the UN at?  
King Friday: It is in New York City.  
Bud: That is a Big City.  
King Friday: It sure is. Bigger than our City State.

Now we head to Where Arthur and them are at.

Arthur: I heard there was a drunk in San Francisco.  
Mr. Read: I heard the same.

After a while Then They went to New York city to speak at the UN. As in King Friday and his family. Next chapter will be soon.


	8. To the UN

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 3

* * *

This is when the UN meeting is in. 1 more chapter left after this chapter. We begin at the UN in New York City.

O the Owl and Miss Eliana are coming to visit.

O the Owl: Are you Arthur Read?  
Arthur: I sure am.  
O the Owl: I am O the Owl. Do you know anyone who is 4 years old like me?  
Arthur: My little Sister DW and her friends.  
O the Owl: Good.

Now we head to where Emily is at. Which is on the jet on her way home.

Emily: Do i go to bed when we get home?  
Emily's Mom: Yes Honey.  
Emily: Okay.

Back at the Read house Becky Botsford came over to visit. Arthur let her in.

Arthur: Hi Becky.  
Becky: Hi Arthur.

They are all talking. About the Ryan family of corse.

Miss. Eliana: That is why we don't like the Ryan family.  
Arthur: Your Uncle is talking to the UN about them.  
Miss. Eliana: Good.

Meanwhile at the UN.

King Friday: I think you know it is time to vote.

They all voted to make the Ryan family wanted in them nations.


	9. Vote at the UN

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 3

* * *

This is when the UN meeting is in. 1 more chapter left after this chapter. We begin at the UN in New York City.

O the Owl and Miss Eliana are coming to visit.

O the Owl: Are you Arthur Read?  
Arthur: I sure am.  
O the Owl: I am O the Owl. Do you know anyone who is 4 years old like me?  
Arthur: My little Sister DW and her friends.  
O the Owl: Good.

Now we head to where Emily is at. Which is on the jet on her way home.

Emily: Do i go to bed when we get home?  
Emily's Mom: Yes Honey.  
Emily: Okay.

Back at the Read house Becky Botsford came over to visit. Arthur let her in.

Arthur: Hi Becky.  
Becky: Hi Arthur.

They are all talking. About the Ryan family of corse.

Miss. Eliana: That is why we don't like the Ryan family.  
Arthur: Your Uncle is talking to the UN about them.  
Miss. Eliana: Good.

Meanwhile at the UN.

King Friday: I think you know it is time to vote.

They all voted to make the Ryan family wanted in them nations. They can go to nations not part of the UN. Next chapter will be the last chapter in this story.


	10. Last Chapter

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 3

* * *

This is the last Chapter in the story. See what happens to the Ryan family. This is chapter 10. See what happens. We begin at The Read House.

Arthur: Lets hope the Ryan family gets caught again.  
Becky: I sure hope they do.  
Bud: Why do they keep escaping?  
Arthur: I have no idea. They just do.

Now at the UN. The Royal Family of The Neighborhood of Make Believe is heading back to Elwood City to get the rest of them to head home. They made O the Owl's dad to be the diplomat to the UN.

King Friday: That went well.  
Queen Sara: It sure did.

They got in there jet heading back to Elwood City. That was after  
they made wanted posters to put up around there country.  
Meanwhile back in Elwood City. They are still talking.

Bud: They are very bad.  
John: They once stole my Dads car.  
O the Owl: Did they kill anyone?  
Bud: Yes they did.

After King Friday returned they went home. The Ryan family was caught and took them to jail yet again. The End.


End file.
